


Sick at school

by Rileyrollins_1



Series: Benson-Rollins [1]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, School, Tummy hurt, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrollins_1/pseuds/Rileyrollins_1
Summary: Amanda call Olivia to pick up Riley from school.
Relationships: Amanda Rollins and Olivia Benson
Series: Benson-Rollins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712383
Kudos: 4





	Sick at school

April 10 2013: Bishop elementary school  
Pocketing her phone and keys, Olivia slams her car door shut and jogs up the front steps of the school. She pulls open the front door and only takes a few steps inside when he realizes he has no idea where she’s going. When Rollins called earlier, she’d been so hysterical and rushed that she must’ve forgotten to tell her where exactly she was going to be going. She scanned the front lobby of the middle school building when her eyes stopped on a sign sticking out from the wall a few feet in front of her. In big black block letters, it read: Attendance Office. Figuring it was his best shot, Olivia made her way towards the office and stepped in the open door. 

It was a small room with several desks clumped together off of his left and four chairs against the wall and below a large window on his right. The walls were decorated with posters promoting education and framed pictures of what looked to be teachers and students on class outings. A youngish woman sat at one of the desks and was typing away frantically at the computer in front of her. Her deep red curls were pulled into a messy bun at the base of her skull and seemed to be held together with two pencils. She was so focused on her screen that she barely noticed as Olivia stepped up to her desk. 

“Excuse me?” The young woman jumped in her chair and let out a yelp when Olivia spoke.

She threw a hand on her chest over her heart. “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I didn’t even see you come in.”

Olivia sends her an apologetic smile and waves her off. “It’s no big deal.”

“Right well, my name is Mrs. Sara. What can I help you with today?”

“I’m here to pick up a student. Riley Rollins. Her mom called and said she was sick but she’s stuck at work so I volunteered to come get her.”

Sara reaches over to the far side of her desk and grabs a clipboard from a stack of wire racks. “And your name is?”

“Olivia Benson.”

She scans the list until she finds what she needs and then grabs a pen from the jar sitting beside her and hands them both over to Olivia. “Alright, Mrs Benson. There are two boxes below Riley’s information. One will be for your signed name and the other for the date and time. Please fill out all the boxes accordingly.”

Olivia takes the items and scans the page until she sees Riley’s name. She checks her information and her heart stops when she sees her contact info. Rollins is of course listed as her mom and main form of contact but next to that, in a row marked ‘2nd Emergency Contact’ her name is typed along with her number. In the box marked ‘Relationship to Student’ the word, ‘Mother’ is typed out. She feels something when she sees that word but she’s not sure what it is. She signs the page as best she can with her mind so messed up from that one word, that she’s surprised when she hears Riley’s shout from the room behind the desks. 

“Liv!” Her voice is muddled up from having what seems to be a stuffy nose that she barely sounds like herself. 

She smiles at the little 7-years-old as she sets the clipboard and pen down on the desk. “Hey, sweetheart. I heard you weren’t feeling too good.”

Tears immediately begin to well up in her little eyes as she walks closer to Olivia. She holds her stomach with both hands. “My tummy hurts. And my head. I wanna go home.”

Olivia feels for the little girl and instantly wants to protect her from the sickness so she scoops Riley up into her arms and lets her cry into her shoulder. Thanking the office ladies and grabbing her backpack from one of the office aids, Olivia makes her way towards the exit and back to her car. Once she gets Riley settled in the backseat and makes sure she’s comfortable, Olivia slides into her seat, turns the key and takes off towards Rollins residence.  
Benson-Rollins House  
It doesn’t take long to get to the apartment building or get Riley from the back seat. Grabbing her keys from her pocket she unlocks the front door and steps inside, locking the door shut behind them. She toes off her shoes and gets to work making Riley feel better. While Riley is changing into her pajamas, Olivia sends Amanda a text with an update and then gets busy preparing Riley a bowl of soup and finding the bottle of Children’s Motrin she knew she’d bought last grocery day. Olivia finds it and sets it aside while he finishes up her food.

“Aunt Liv, where’s Mommy?”

Olivia turns to find the little girl standing at the kitchen table having already changed and gave her a soft smile.

“Hey Riley, your Mommy is stuck at work but is gonna try really hard to get home soon to see you, okay?”

Her bottom lip begins to quiver and Olivia knows right away that the waterworks aren’t far behind. Olivia flicks off the stove and removes the pot of soup before picking Riley up and taking her to the couch where Olivia sits down with her curled up in her lap. She tucks her head into Olivia's neck and holds on to her as tight as her little arms will let her. 

She sniffles while the tears fall down her cheeks, “I want mommy.”

“I know sweetheart but mommy can’t be here yet. Is it okay if I stay here with you?”

Riley nods while Olivia rubs her back and holds onto her tighter.

Two hours later  
Amanda finds them still together on the couch when she comes home 2 hours later. Both are fast asleep and she almost doesn’t have the heart to wake them but she knows how bad your neck can hurt after sleeping sitting up. So she unzips her boots and sets them next to Olivia by the front door and then creeps quietly across the hardwood floors and over to the sectional. As a back thought, she pulls out her phone and snaps a quick photo of two of her favorite people and then slips it back into her pocket. 

“Liv? Riley? It’s time to get up.”

Olivia stirs and looks around groggily when Rollins catches her eye. She breathes in and sits up a little before remembering about the sleeping 7-years-old in her lap. Rollins chuckles at Olivia's predicament but decides to let Olivia off the hook. She steps forward and gently removes her daughter from Olivia arms. Riley stirs a little but luckily stays asleep as Rollins takes her back into her bedroom to put her to sleep. 

Olivia takes these few moments to wake herself, stretching her arms over her head and letting out a yawn. 

“She is gonna be out for a while.” 

Olivia looks up as Amanda re-enters the room and takes a seat beside him on the couch. 

“Well, that’s good at least. Maybe it’ll help her feel better by the morning.”

Rollins nods in agreement. “Yeah. Maybe.”

She leans in closer to Olivia nd lets her head fall onto his shoulder. “Thank you again for picking her up. I know you probably had a case to work on or something.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I can deal with that stuff later.”

“They didn’t give you any problems when you were signing her out did they?”

She stiffens slightly but is grateful she doesn’t notice. Does she ask her about the information or just leave it be? 

“Olivia, you okay?”

The words are out before he knows what she’s saying. “Why does it say ‘mother’ next to my name on Riley’s contact information?”

Amanda’s eyes go wide. “What?”

Olivia hesitates for a moment and when she talks, her voice is strained. “On her emergency contact information, you listed me as her mother. Why?”

“Oh, well, to be completely honest, it just sorta made sense. I mean, you always pick her up if I can’t and you’ll take her to school if I have to be in early. You even chaperoned one of her class field trips when I couldn’t. It just makes sense. Doesn’t it?”

She’s not quite sure how to respond. Of all the explanations she was expecting, that wasn’t one of them. 

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

Amanda cracks a grin before snuggling in closer and reaching down to wrap her hand around the one resting on Olivia's knee. Olivia turns her hand palm up and lets Amanda lace their fingers together. 

“I love you, Amanda.”

“I love you too, Olivia.”


End file.
